Setne's Return
by KrcIceGirl
Summary: A creepy ghost with greasy hair, a horrible sense of style and the book of Thoth. Why it's Uncle Vinnie of course. Setne has returned with even more threatening power than before. Now Carter and Sadie have to find a way to put an end to him before he can end them. I suck at summary's. Please read and review. Sequel to Overwhelmed. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Carter's POV

"You're too late Kanes." A voice rasped.

We all turned around to see none other than uncle Vinnie. He still had the ribbons of Hathor around him and his eyes glowed yellow. He was raised at least 50 feet off the ground with swindling orbs of sand swirling around his ghostly form. Chaos magic- some of the best I've ever seen.

"Looks like I've already found you, seems almost anticlimactic doesn't it," He croaked. Almost immediately I summoned my battle avatar with my kopesh in hand. I looked over at the rest of the group. Zia had already summoned fire balls into her hands, Walt had mummy wrappings surrounding him with a couple charms ready, and Sadie had her staff in one hand and her wand in the other. By this time the lunch room had practically cleared. With the duat working to cover up anything magical who knows what these mortals were seeing that made them flee.

With one swift movement Setne sent a mini tornado lunging toward us. Walt was the first to move throwing one of his charms into the swirling mix, the tornado consumed itself. I moved my blade into a striking position and my avatar mocked me but with its kopesh hitting Setne and sending him sprawling. As he was about to hit the wall Sadie, thinking fast, yelled 'Na'dah' to the wall creating a shield (to not cause any harm to the school which would be really hard to explain) that Setne simply bounced off of and landed on the floor. This, I could tell, really pissed him off. He raised his hands above his head and summoned a massive hurricane right into the cafeteria, complete with storm clouds, rain, lighting and high speed winds (Ow Sadie just hit me and said I sounded like an infomercial describing that. Shut up Sadie,).

Zia worked fast throwing fire balls at some of the rain clouds eliminating them. But by the time the storm came too close it was still much too strong.

"Bro-dwah" Screamed Sadie sending a shield that deflected the hurricane and sent it back towards Setne.

And with a flash of light he vanished.

"Well that was easy." Zia said with her beautiful smile on her face.

"Way too easy." Sadie said. Moving closer to the spot where he disappeared. Crouching down and moving her hand against the ground with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well we need to get to Brooklyn house and tell Bast then follow through with our plan, right." I said using my strong pharaoh voice.

"Right." Walt said looking behind his shoulder at Sadie was.

In the blink of an eye Setne appeared behind Sadie and grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked but he bound her wrist so she couldn't escape his grasp. I was too shocked to move but Walt lunged forward but not fast enough, as quick as he came he disappeared. Except this time with my sister.

"What the heck just happened" Zia asked this time with no warm smile. I just stood there with a blank expression on my face trying to process what just happened. He kidnapped my sister which means it is the worst mistake he ever made, no one messes with my family. (Although I half expected him to reappear and give her saying that after ten seconds he had already gotten tired of her) Walt was on his knees mumbling 'no' repeatedly under his breath.

"What are we going to do, how do we get Sadie back." Zia pleaded for a response. I felt her hand slip into mine, pulling me back into reality. I just stared back at her and shrugged, pulling her closer in precaution if he were to come back. Setne is not taking away someone else care about. After a moment of silence Walt answered standing back up.

"The truth," he started "That Setne is going to die . . . Again."


	2. Taken

Carter's POV

"Setne did what?" Yelled Bast absolutely fuming.

"He kidnapped Sadie." I said once again to the ground as if I were the guilty party. Which I partly was. How could I let this happen especially to my little sister?

"Well what do we do now?" Zia asked pulling everyone back into reality. Though everyone looked up at her as if we were complete idiots and had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well sitting around here moping about it all day isn't going to bring Sadie back, now is it?" She said putting her hands on her hips. I must admit she looked kind of cute when she was angry, but if I ever told her that she would probably kill me. Right, Carter focus.

"Simple," Walt started, "Setne is dead no matter how much he wants to deny it. Therefore I have a connection with him-"but I cut him off.

"Sensing him could be dangerous, besides we don't even know if he kept Sadie with him. Why can't you use the shen amulet? It would be better if we didn't fight Setne without a speaker of divine words. We don't know what state Sadie is going to be in." I Said. Walt looked up quickly at my response.

"You don't think he would really hurt her do you?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"I think we all know Setne."

Walt cleared his throat and continued trying to ignore my last comment.

"I've already tried to contact Sadie through the shen amulet multiple times and nothing is working. I think sensing Setne through the duat is our best bet. Even if he has a magical protection spell around . . . wherever he is I could still break through it. Once we get Sadie back we continue with our previous plan." He said.

"Well okay then, time to visit the duat." I said.

Sadie's POV

After Setne had transported us away from the school cafeteria everything went black. Not even my ba decided to travel now. I knew I was in deep, how could I be so stupid as to let myself get captured.

Anyway when I finally started to come to I awoke in a small cell like room. I was tied with my hands behind my back around a small post that stretched to the ceiling, and I was sitting on the floor. There was a woodshop like desk in the corner of the room, where Setne was hovering over the floor by a few inches working on something with his back to me. For being a transparent ghost he was sure had to see through. The room was stuffy with the smell of donkey guts filled the air, which brought a flash back to a couple of weeks ago when the Ankle biters were messing around with exploding donkeys. But now I have to stay focused. I tried my best to reach for my wand and my staff which lay across the room against the wall.

"So you're finally awake." Setne snickered. "Don't even think about using you're wand on me, it won't work –"he picked both my staff and my wand and throw them into the fire place. "Now." He finished in a sarcastic tone. I just watched as my only hope of escaping went up in flames. How am I possibly going to get out of here now?

"You stupid magician, you didn't have to be captured, I wasn't going after you in the first place. You just got in my way." He said, his voice was low and crackly.

"Then who were you going after?" I asked

"You're brother, the almighty pharaoh." He said he last part in a high pitch girlly voice.

"But why?" I asked again.

"Once the house of life's leader is gone they panic, run around like chickens with their head cut off. They don't like change. In the chaos it will be easy to pick the magicians off one by one. I will finally be rid of the house of life for good. That was until you got in my way. My fire dragons were supposed to care of you this morning but instead they attacked Zia and your brother. It isn't easy working around Brooklyn House's defenses." He finished.

"Why would you want to get rid of me in the first place if you were going after carter to begin with?" I asked yet again.

"You don't really think I am that stupid do you? I'm not going up against both of the Kane children at the same time, you're too strong." Children, why are we still called 'the Kane Children' for Isis's sake I am 15.

"So why did you kidnap me then? What do you plan to gain from this?" He was really starting to get on my nerves. There must have been a reason he had taken me and I intended to find that out.

"You're friends will come after you won't they, and with them will come your brother, my plan is falling right into place." He snickered.

"But you will still be going up against both at the same time won't you?" I finally caught the glitch in his plan.

"No, I won't. You won't be able to fight. Not with a poison lethal to you running through your veins. You'll need medical care." He had a sly smile on his face. Only now did I realize how close he was. But just as I went to move as much as I can, he pulled a blue arrow from behind his back. I could only catch two words printed on the arrow in hieroglyphics, _poison_ and _Diviner,_ before he shoved the arrow through my rib cage. I could barley scream the pain was so intense. I tried my best to breathe but it felt as if someone were sucking the air from my lungs and replacing it with a burning sensation spreading through my chest. Oh yeah I'm screwed.

_Author's Note_

_Okay I hoped you liked it. Like I said in the last story this is set two years after TSS, which means: Carter is 17, Zia is 16, Walt is 17, and Sadie is 15. I don't have any idea how they are going to rescue Sadie, so can you give me some ideas please. Please Review._

_Thank You_

_Thoth's Thoughts _

_For reviewing_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carter's POV**

Bast had no problem slipping us into the duat. The room we were in now seemed like a haze with four columns holding up the ceiling of the small room it seemed as if we were on a different plane. Walt was currently sitting criss cross on the floor with his eyes closed trying to sense Setne. We had only been there a few moments before Walt stood up

"I don't get it; Setne is making it way too easy to sense him he doesn't have any magical barriers up at all." He said.

"It is probably a trap; he knew we would try to find Sadie." I said moving over to him.

"But we still have to save her-"he tried to protest but I cut him off again I was finding that I was very good at that. Ahhhhh I've been spending too much time with Sadie.

"I know and we are but we have to be prepared he can't take us by surprise again." On that note we all knew what we would be going up against.

"Okay are we all ready?" Zia asked and we both nodded. Walt put his hands o either of our shoulders and materialized out of the room and to wherever he had sensed Setne.

We appeared I front small wooden door, which Zia quickly blasted through and the battle begun.

**Sadie's POV**

I had, by now, figured out that the arrow was dipped I poison that was lethal to Diviners; I am so smart aren't I. Lucky for me that by now my rib cage had gone numb from the immense pain. But if I tried to move I could feel the cold metal of the arrow stirring in my chest. I had given up on my plan for escaping I could tell that the poison wouldn't take much longer to kill me. And the last thing I wanted was for Carter and Walt to try to find me. That would only fulfill Setne's plan and the house of life would fall.

I just closed my eyes and leaned my head against the post which I was tied to.

"Don't tell me you're dead already, you didn't put up much of a fight." Setne snickered. I wanted to say something tell him he was wrong to protest but every urge inside of me was telling me to keep my mouth shut, which was something I wasn't very good at. But the last conversation I had with the psychotic ghost hadn't ended well. I just resigned myself to fate. A few moments of silence passed until the door blasted open. I jumped which only dug the arrow deeper through my skin and made me wince. Through the tears forming in my eyes I was able to make out who had come through the door.

Carter jumped through the doorway with his battle avatar mimicking him, he swung his sword at Setne who was using a flashing streak of lightning as his sword and parried Carter's attack. Setne swerved and struck Carter in the back but he seemed not to notice, he struck Setne with the tip of his sword but with too much effort the sword went straight throw Setne since he is a ghost and carter clambered to the ground. Setne swung the lightning at him but Zia shot up a shield completely composed of fire to block any of his attacks. Streaks of red, then yellow, then white flames came shooting out of Zia's hands, but I could tell she was having trouble controlling all that power, the fire spread though that area of the room. Carter, who had finally gotten himself off of the floor, was just in time to knock Zia out of the way as a column of fire burst into where she had been standing. Carter yelled "_maw"_ the divine word for water toward the water desperately trying to put it out now that it was spreading throughout the small room. But only a few pints (yes I am trying to learn the customary system, carter is making me, darn him) fell out of the air claiming only a few flames but the fire raged on. In truth the whole battle would have been magnificent to see, and a great part of an action movie, but unfortunately the arrow through my rib cage, which was becoming less and less numb and bringing back the pain, made it a rather dreary experience.

But I couldn't have watched the end of it anyway because my vision was soon blocked by Anubis. Wait a minute . . . we must have been in the duat, which would have been the only reason they . . . he since they are both the same person could appear as Anubis. Well anyway I don't think I have ever been so happy to see that boy in my life.

"Sadie," he said as he knelt beside me. His hand caressed my check. His eyes shifted to the arrow and he winced.

**Walt/Anubis's POV**

Sadie was tied to a poll with her hands behind her back around it. I moved to untie her hands, and then focused on her injury almost completely forgetting about the battle going on in the other half of the room. A blue arrow was sunken dip into her rib cage, I read the hieroglyphics inscribed onto it. _Poisonous to a diviner, _it read. I knew arrows like these they had been pronounced illegal centuries ago, but one poisonous to a diviner was almost as rare as the power. Now I was freaking I didn't know how long she had been long ago she had been stabbed, the poison could kill her any minute.

"It says it's poisonous to a diviner," I said.

"Thank you captain obvious." She replied with a weak smile. Practically dying but leave it Sadie to crack a joke and make the situation seem less dire than it actually was. That's one of the things I loved about her.

"I'm really sorry Sadie but the arrow has to come out." She just nodded her head slowly and bit her lip. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to cause her pain, but if I didn't remove the arrow she could die before we even got to Brooklyn House, and I was not going to let that happen. I held her face in my hands and kissed her forehead then slightly brushed my lips against hers. I placed one hand on her back I and the other on the arrow. She breathed in deeply. And in one moment everything slowed down. With one swift tug I was able to pull the arrow out of Sadie's side. She buckled forward and screamed in to my shoulder. I quickly dropped the arrow and placed my other hand on her back holding her close. Her were hands clutching her wound. I looked up to see that Zia had finally been able to compose the huge fire disaster and now was lunching balls of fire balls at Setne. Setne just saying his name made my blood boil after seeing what he had done to Sadie. But Carter and Zia were dealing with him and it was my job to get Sadie out of there. This is exactly what I was going to do. Sadie had finally stopped screaming and was now clutching my arm. I felt a few hot tears trail the skin of my arm. It shortly reminded me of this morning which by now felt like it was days ago. She had said that 'what is in the past is in the past for a reason' and 'you are here now with me and that's all that matters' it hurt to remember that. To remember that only this morning she was perfectly safe and she was telling me not to worry about my nightmare, and yet now I am reliving it. I hate irony.

"Sadie, come on we have to get out of here." I urged reminding myself of what I had to do. I placed one hand on her waist and she put one of her arms around my shoulders. I carefully helped her stand up but we didn't even get 2 feet before she yelped and clambered to the ground clutching her wound with more and more tears coming from her eyes. I knelt down next to her. I had never seen Sadie weak; she had always my teacher, or the sarcastic British girl who came to get the feather of truth, always there for any of the trainees at Brooklyn House to show us the right way to do it to fix our mistakes. And now she would die if I didn't get her out of here quickly.

"Anubis," Zia screamed, "We need to get out of here quickly we can't hold him off much longer." I saw they had imprisoned Setne in a small cage, but by creating large winds he was quickly busting through. Thinking fast I put on under Sadie's knees and the other around her back picking her up bridle style. I quickly bolted from the room with carter and Zia following behind me.

"Oh my Ra, what happened to her?" asked Zia. "No time to explain." I said. We were running down the hallway, when carter was knocked on his bottom by some kind of barrier. Zia reached down and helped him up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked in an aggravated voice. Out of nowhere Setne appeared behind us, he looked weak and tired from using all the magic he had, I knew he wasn't going to put up much of a fight.

"Anubis now." Carter screamed with his hand on my shoulder I looked over and saw he Zia's hand clutched in his own and was holding it against his chest. I tried to materialize out of there but no such luck.

"You fools," Setne rasped, "I am a ghost I have all eternity to carry out my plan. You're friend on the other hand," he gestured to Sadie and I pulled closer into my chest. "Hasn't got much longer." With that last sentence Sadie shifted in my arms and winced.

Setne raised his arms and we all took a step back, but he only disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as he had appeared, and the barrier was lifted.

"Hurry,"Carter said again and I materialized back to Brooklyn House.

_Author's Note_

_So what do you think? Okay I must get at least 2 more reviews to continue. Oh and I hopped you remembered that Walt appears as Anubis in the duat and Walt in the mortal world. Please Please review._

_Thank you_

_Thoth's Thoughts_

_For reviewing _


	4. Awaken

**Carter's POV**

I sat outside the infirmary, next to Zia who was clutching my hand. Jaz was healing Sadie, she had assured me that she was going to be fine, but I still couldn't help but feel worried.

"Hey it's going to be alright." Zia said lifting my chin up so I could see her face. She must have sensed my nervousness.

"I know but I still feel guilty for letting this happen to her, she's my baby sister, I'm supposed to protect her." I said.

"It's not your fault you did all that you could." Zia said and pressed her lips against mine. But the kiss was cut short by Jaz walking out of the infirmary.

"Sadie is awake and she is fine, might have a severe headache from the poison, but she'll live." She said

"Can I see her?"

"Walt is in there with her now, but sure."She started to walk away but I stopped her.

"How long until she is back on her feet, I know this going to sound awful, and I am concerned about her, but we need to see our dad as soon as possible." I asked.

"I understand I want her to rest a while longer maybe a couple more hours. Though I am sure she wants out of the infirmary ASAP, she hates it in there." With that last comment she left.

**Sadie's POV**

I woke up to a blurred vision of Jaz standing over me. I could tell I was in the infirmary at Brooklyn house. Great I hate that place. I don't even remember how I got here. The last thing I remembered was that I was in Walt's arms and he Setne blasted into the hallway, than everything went black.

"Well, good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Jaz asked in her cheerful voice.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a jackhammer." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, but be thankful for how lucky you are. A couple minutes later and you could've died."

"Right I am very thankful ." I said sarcastically "But can I get out of here now." I started to sit up and a shock of pain went through me and I winced. Jaz helped me to sit up.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere-"

"But" I interrupted

"No buts I want you to get some rest." She finished her sentence then strolled out the door. Only moments after she left Walt walked in.

"Hey" he said sitting next to me on the bed. "How are you?"

"Besides for the massive headache and the splitting pain in my side, I'm good." I said sarcastically with a fake smile in my face.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have let him capture you. And he nearly killed you. I could've stopped him but I wasn't fast enough. And now you are paying for it. I should have known he was coming back, I could've sensed him-"Honestly he rambled on more I didn't even think he was taking any breaths while saying that. So I decided to shut him up the only way I knew how. I pressed my lips to his for a short but sweet kiss. The sudden movement caused searing pain in my side that felt like someone was trying to split me in half. But after a few moments in that position the pain eased and it was worth it. We broke off moments later.

"And I thought I was the one who talked a lot." A smile spread across his lips. Then we resumed the kiss. But it was cut short by Carter and Zia walking in.

"She has been up for two minutes and you two are already making out." Zia laughed at my brother's comment. I kept my thoughts on how many times he and Zia made out in front of us to myself.

"What do want" I grumbled laying back down while trying to keep from wincing from the pain.

"Oh so my little sister gets kidnapped by a psycho ghost and nearly stabbed to death and suddenly I don't matter." He sounded sarcastically offended.

"Of course not, and I was not stabbed to death." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well whatever, you nearly died. Jaz says you should be fine after a couple of hours rest."

"Yeah-, about that how soon can I get _out of here_. I hate the infirmary."

"Give another two hours, soon after we will need to head into the duat, we still need to see dad."

"Oh and Thoth." Zia added.

"Right I think we should split up."

"No way, every time we split up, Walt always has something to do with death, you and Zia always get yourselves into trouble and I have to come save your butts." What I said wasn't a lie. If you've heard our past three recordings you should know it really does happen every time.

"Okay, you've got a point. We should stick together" he looked as if he were in a trance saying that, as if he were deep in thought. He seemed to suddenly realize whatever he was thinking and jumped slightly.

"Sadie Setne said he had forever to execute his plan. Did he happen to tell you what that plan was? Did he?" he asked. How was I supposed to answer that exactly? Tell him that Setne really wanted to kill him not me. And that he had completely planned the house of life's down fall. That's quite a bombshell.

I went to say something, or mostly babble to postpone the conversation, but before I could Alyssa burst through the infirmary doors, breathing hard.

"I think I found a big glitch in your plan." She said, her expression stricken with horror.

_Author's Note_

_Oh my Ra. I can't thank you enough for reviewing that much. Seriously you made my sister think I was on happy pills because once I found out I had over five reviews I didn't stop smiling for like three days straight. So let's talk about this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Please review. I need at least two more reviews to continue._

_Thank you_

_AnnaYasashii_

_Bookworm11114_

_Marshmilla_

_A-dawglol_

_Thoth's thoughts_

_Guest_

_For reviewing_


	5. Chapter 5

Zia's POV

"What do you mean whats wrong?" shouted Carter. I could tell he was getting annoyed with the constant procrastination of our plans. Though we really should have been expecting it, noting was ever easy when it came fighting powerful beings. I should know.

"Um," Alyssa stuttered. "I think you should come check this out for yourself." She said then turned on her heel and walked cautiously out the door. Carter and I followed her. She lead us to one of the training rooms, not the one that doubled as a basketball court, but one that had two walls that were completely glass and a large pool of water in the middle of the floor where one of the chaperons usually taught water elimentilists. There was a cluttered desk in the corner of the room atop with rumpled scrolls, broken wands and crumbled maps. In the center of the mess was a cat bed where Bast . . . sorry Muffin wait no . . . Bast Muffin Bast Muffin . . . oh who cares a cat lay curled up in a little ball of fur.

"So whats wrong?"I asked as I started to pet muffin. She arched her back and gave me a dirty look for waking her up. I half expected her to transform back into human form and give me a lecture about how cats need their beauty sleep or something of the like.

"Her." She pointed her finger to the cat, eyes wide. "She can't transform into Bast or human Bast."

"That's impossible she is a god nothing can limit their power like that." Julian said as he leaned against the doorway.

"I think we should have learned to rule out the thought that anything is impossible right now." Carter said slightly chuckling at his own not-so-funny joke. I couldn't help but smile from the cute look on his face. Muffin (yes I have decided to call her muffin) meowed loudly bringing the room's attention back to her.

"Okay Mr. Nothings Impossible how do explain it then." Alyssa snapped.

"Well . . . Obviously . . . The problem is . . . yeah I got nothing." He started to scratch the back of his neck irritated by his lack of an answer. That was very unlike him. Carter was great at coming up with ideas and solving problems, he never usually admitted he couldn't think of something, although sometimes it could get quite annoying. To be honest Carter had been acting weird for a while now, then again with Setne threatening us, his sister getting kidnapped, and danger peeping out from behind every corner who could blame him.

A loud girly shriek shook the whole building. "FREAK!" Carter screamed dashing out of the room and up to the roof. I followed close behind. When we got there the roof was in chaos. Freak's hummingbird wings were on fire. Some of the newer trainees were trying to control him. Mellissa and Greg were holding buckets of water and Simon was trying to keep Freak still, but the beast was just not cooperating.

"FREAK!" Carter tired again raising his hands above his head trying to calm him. Was it just me or were his eyes glowing silver and gold. Freak finally stopped rearing up and slowed his wings which kept the fire from spreading quicker. Mellissa and Greg lurched the bucket forward spilling water over his wings having steam rolling off its tips. A few minutes of silence passed.

"Okay what is going on here? First Bast is stuck as Muffin, then Freak's wings catch fire, what's next?" Carter spat he was now sitting on the ground with Freak's head lying in his lap. Mellissa was working on healing Freak's wings even though she was new to Brooklyn House she was already a talented Animal charmer.

"Carter, Zia, ya'll better come take a look at this." She said with her Texan accent, her red braid flapping in the wind reminded me of the fire that was recently put out.

"What is it?" I asked as I crouched down next to her next to the injured griffin.

"This." She said pointing to where Freak was supposed to be burnt. But there was nothing there, not a scratch, not a bruise, not a burn.

"What is going on here? It's as if the whole house is whopejogged." Greg spoke up.

"I don't know." Carter said pulling a frozen turkey from the Duat and feeding it to the perfectly fine Freak. But there it was again that uncertainty that was just off about him.

"But we're going to find out." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to the nearest portal. I opened the portal to the underworld and stepped back taking Carter's hand in my own. As I was to jump through with Carter I heard.

"Hey, wait for me." I knew that voice all too well. And I knew it was not where it was supposed to be.

_Author's Note_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to update but things around my house have gotten pretty hectic. Happy Spring Break. I will need at least 2 more reviews to continue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Thank You_

_Laa_

_Cookielover1441peace_

_A-dawglol_

_AnnaYasahii_

_Bookworm11114_

_Marshmilla_

_Thoth's Thoughts_

_And all those guests whose lovely names I do not know_

_For Reviewing_


	6. Mistaken

Carter's POV

"Wait for me!" Little Shelby screeched as she came trotting through the doorway up to the portal. Her Brown eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Shelby its nine o'clock what are you doing out of bed?" I questioned leaning down to where he was eye level with the little girl.

"I wanted to go with you to see the underworld. All the big kids get to have all the fun it's not fair." She complained crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't go with them." Julian came trotting onto the roof. "Please" Shelby wined being persistent as ever. Oh yes she definitely reminded me of Sadie.

"I'm sorry Shelby but we aren't going for a friendly visit we have important stuff to talk about with my dad." I said as nicely I could. "So?" She said stubbornly.

"So little girls have to go to bed." Julian said picking his little sister up while she kicked and screamed. Honestly I felt a little guilty but now was not the time for that. I grabbed Zia's hand and jumped through the swirling vortex of sand.

Only to land at the first nome. Wait did I miss something.

"Carter, Zia. What are you two doing here?" I turned around to see my Uncle With a worried look on his face. I looked around our surroundings; we were in the middle of the hall of ages which seemed even busier than usual. Merchants scrambled around their small stands and busy buyers hurried around all seemed in a bustle.

"Well hello to you to Amos." Zia said sarcastically. Obviously offended by Amos's lack of a welcome.

Amos smiled slightly and continued. "Nice to see you both, but now isn't time to be at here strange things are going on around the first nome." He said then looking to either side like someone was watching us and waiting to strike.

"Here to." I said plainly still trying to figure out how we landed in the first nome instead of in underworld.

"Yes, we've had many reports coming in from different nome of faulty magic and broken portals. I am guessing it has happened to you as well." He started slowly walking toward the throne room and Zia and I followed him.

"You'd be right. Our portal was meant to be to the underworld guess it took a side track." Zia laughed slightly at the end of her sentence then stopped quickly after realizing no one found amusement in her attended joke.

"Another messed up portal . . . "Amos trailed off shaking his head in worry. He turned away ruffling through some papers that were strewn over a large table that had a map of all the nomes printed on its surface. I remember Sadie mentioning it once while we were recording the events of our previous battle with Apophis. Even saying that creature's name today makes me shudder.

He fumbled around with the messy desk until finding what I guessed he was looking for because he held it up to the light then smiled warmly. He held a small vile of purplish, greenish, lumpy liquid.

"Throw that into the portal and it should fix the set location." Amos assured as he handed the vile to Zia.

"What exactly is this?" Zia asked eyeing the mystery liquid with suspicion. "Jackal eye balls, serpopard spit-"Amos started listing random ingredients of the potion.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Amos laughed briefly but the worried look on his face returned all too quickly.

"Now you two should get going. And say hi to your father for me." Amos gave us a hug and we walked to the nearest artifact. Zia chanted for a while until a swirling vortex of sand opened up in front of us. She opened the vile and the potion flew into the portal pulled by the wind. Zia took hold of my hand and smiled. And we jumped through . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's POV

For the next two hours I stayed in the infirmary talking with Walt the whole time. Honestly I was thankful that he hadn't gone with Carter and Zia. Over the past few weeks we hadn't got to spend much time together. And having a calm moment in the middle of a bunch of commotion to be able to send time with my wonderful boyfriend was nice. And after many demands and threats he finally was willing to help me on to my feet. I knew from my experience trying to walk out of Setne's lair that my legs would have only failed me before then.

I leaned against Walt with my arm round his neck and his around my waist I was slowly getting back up on my own two feet.

"Thank you but I think you can let go now Walt." He stared at me for a while then shook his head. "Nope." He said plainly and continued to walk on.

I grumbled under my breath. "Walt, I am fine now I am walk by myself." I said showing the annoyance in my voice.

"You may be ready for me to let go but I'm not." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. After about another half hour or so of walking around like a two year old he finally let me walked by myself and after stumbling a few times like an idiot I practically sprinted out of the infirmary with Walt following close behind me.

We walked into the library only find Cleo rummaging through some various scrolls.

"Hey Cleo, do happen to know where Carter and Zia have gone off to. Last time I saw them they were heading somewhere with Alyssa." I said as I sat on one of the assorted desks.

"Wow you've missed a lot. Last I heard they were going to the underworld; said something about meeting you guys there when Jaz let out of the infirmary." As soon as she finished her sentence her head snapped back to the scroll in front of her as if nothing had even happened.

"Okay thanks Cleo." I said and trotted out of the library and toward the roof.

"You know if they used the portal before its still on cool down." Walt said in a cocky voice behind me. I slowly turned around to face him.

"I knew that." I commented like a child crossing my arms over my chest. "Sure you did sure you did." He said as he patted me on the head. By now I was glaring daggers at him but seeing as how we needed to catch up with Carter and Zia rather quickly I just decided to change the subject.

"So off to the Brooklyn museum then." I said as I walked past him to the door making sure to bump my shoulder against his as I passed him.

"Wait a minute," Walt turned around to face me. "This is going to be another crazy adventure that ends in a massive battle that we barley come out of alive again isn't it." My only response was my head nodding and a smile spreading across my face.

"Where do I sign up?" He asked then bumped against my shoulder as he walked past me just as I had done to him. If it was possible the smile on my face only spread wider.

However he hadn't gotten two steps in front of me when the entire building rattled.

"What was that?" Cleo asked as her head popped out from behind the library door. Apparently she had finally been able to tear her eyes away from her scrolls enough to feel the building shake.

"I don't know," I said in my best calming voice as trainees started to pour into the great room.

At that moment all four corners of the room burst into flames sending everyone into the middle of the room with their weapons ready the flames quickly distinguished and the walls gave out to hundreds of demons pouring into Brooklyn house.

And the fight began . . . Julian summoned a battle avatar and with a swipe of his sword sent nearly a dozen demons hurdling into the wall. Jaz sent multiple potions flying at the demons turning them to ash as soon as it hit their skin. Walt summoned multiple strips of toilet paper (okay, okay, linen) from underneath his victims, pulling them into the duat from the ground underneath their very feet.

I cast dozens of spells in every direction; not having time to locate a certain victim in all the commotion but with the loads of demons surrounding us I doubted that it wouldn't hit one.

This horrible and bloody battle went on for hours so let me skip forward a bit. Currently I was running through one of the training rooms, the one where Ra statues doubled as basketball hoops. A demon with an axe sticking out of his head came charging around the corner I quickly blasted it with a _Ha-Di_ spell that blasted it to small clumps of red flesh. I ran forward my mind working at the speed of lightning; I rounded the corner just in time to see a zombie looking demon pierce a sword through Julian's lungs while another released little Felix's throat as his limp body fell to the ground. They both started running towards me with two more spells they disintegrated before me. I felt my knees buckle I had cost over a hundred spells and had nearly burnt out my magic reserves, my head was throbbing and the still healing wound in my side was nothing compared to the multiple gashes along my legs that left me barley able to walk let alone run. I crawled to Felix's limp body only to find he wasn't breathing. This didn't surprise me I had seen so many die by now. Cleo and Sean had been two of the first I had seen die they were sent through a glass window. Jaz's throat had been slit and Mellisa's head had been bashed against a brick wall so many times her brain was spilling out when I found her. Tears had been running down my cheeks the past half hour and I was running on nothing but adrenaline. Someone grabbed my shoulder pulling back from crying over Felix's dead body.

I whipped around with my staff at the ready. But when my eyes came across soft brown ones I dropped it. "It's just me." Walt said then tackled me in a hug.

"You're alive." He didn't say it as a statement but as if he was trying to convince himself this were real.

"Probably because I'm too stubborn to die." I said into his shoulder. We pulled away as another demon rounded the corner with a club in hand he swung and I dogged as Walt summoned another strip of linen pulling it into the ground.

"Their numbers are dwindling but so are ours there are only about twenty trainees left." Walt commented looking down at the floor.

"Who?" I nearly whispered. "Shelby, Amanda and Devin." He said with dismay as he listed the names of those he had seen die.

"Hey we are going to get out of this okay . . . somehow." I said cupping his cheek. "Most of the demons have been cornered toward the third floor we should probably head down there." I continued.

When we got there all the demons had been cornered into one room. Dillon and Ben were using earth elemintistry to keep their multiple explosions from setting off. Alyssa used her earth elemintistry to send rock after rock into the guts of every demon in sight which their numbers had been decreased to only three times the size of our small army.

Then it hit. . . What I am about to tell you happened in mere seconds but it felt as though it were in slow motion.

Walt saw it before I did; he was smart enough to look behind everyone at the horrible magic that all ended our lives before I could. That's why quick as lightening he tackled me to the ground, putting himself between me and whatever it was.

I moved around in his arms so where I was able to see the object. Upon seeing the object I only scrunched up into Walt more preparing for the blow. Which came all too quickly, Brooklyn house crumbled ash around us and the searing pain that had been at the base of my gut the whole fight finally engulfed my body except this time I didn't fight it. I let it take me into the duat feeling my life force slip away with one last spell to end it all.


	8. Doom

Carter's POV

We steeped through the newly fixed portal into the duat, specifically the Hall of Judgment. There we found my dad or Osiris sitting on the throne. I figured now would be a good time to talk to him since there didn't seem to be any weighing of the heart ceremony going on and he was talking to no one but mom,

"Dad," I called across the hall.

"Carter." He said as both of them looked over at Zia and I, "What are you doing here." He asked with is normal smile gone. I had a feeling he knew exactly why we were here.

"It's about-""Setne" he interrupted."Yeah, we were wondering if there was anything we could use to catch him. With the book of Thoth he is much too powerful to take on directly, he nearly killed Zia and me when we tried to save Sadie."

"Save Sadie, what are you talking about?" he asked rubbing his chin like he was deep in thought. Mom looked the same way.

"Well he sort of burst into school during lunch yesterday. We were able to fight him off and he vanished, couple minutes later he reappeared and snatched Sadie." I didn't want to say anymore. From the furious look on his face on his face I could tell he couldn't really handle the rest of the story.

"Is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"Getting better." Zia replied for me.

"Good, now back to the matter at hand, you said you needed a way to capture him I am assuming you can't use the ribbons of Hathor for some reason?" he continued."

"Some way he has learned to get out of them. Is there any other way to contain a ghost." I inquired.

"There's nothing I know of that is stronger." He said gravely, and then suddenly clicked his fingers as if a light bulb should have just turned on over his head. "But maybe there is another way, Zia; last time you were here you said that you had a pair of ribbons of Hathor. Correct?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes and they should definitely be charged up by now, it's been two years since then." Well at least that was something.

"It should work but, Carter, be careful." he said seriously. I ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled back. "Goodbye." I finished as Zia opened up a portal and poured in what was left of Amos' potion. Hand in hand we jumped through, and emerged to our doom.

_Author's Note_

_Sorry about the short chapter and sorry I took so long to update. No I have not finished this story, ha ha you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I hope to be able to update very soon. Hope you enjoyed and please review._

_Thank You_

_AzureOtter_

_Cookielover 1441_

_Anna Yasahii_

_Laa_

_A-dawglol_

_Bookworm11114_

_Marsh milla_

_Thoth's thoughts_

_For Reviewing_


End file.
